Shut Up and Love Me
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: One Shot - Dani tries to win Santana over with a song...


**Shut Up And Love Me**

Everyone ha returned to McKinley High for a New Directions reunion. Kurt, Rachel and Santana had come from New York, where Santana had been on-again off-again with Dani the hot waitress. The entire journey there Kurt and Rachel were trying to convince Santana to go for it. 'Why not Santana! She's gay, she's hot and she likes you!' Rachel points out.

'I just, I don't know.' Santana protests as they walk through the corridors.

'Don't know what?' Kurt wonders.

'I don't know if she's right for me.'

'You're kidding right?' Rachel looks at Santana.

'No, she's right Rachel. I mean, Dani is way, way to hot for Santana.' Kurt grins. 'Like out of her league hot.'

'See, someone gets it.' Santana says, motioning to Kurt.

'I was just joking Santana. You really think that?'

'I think I'm not good enough for her.' Santana sighs. 'Look, she scares me okay.'

'Who scares you?' Mike's voice sounds from behind them. They turn and see Mike, Tina and Mercedes coming up the hall.

'Hey!' Rachel squeals and they all hug, greeting each other.

'So, who scares Santana?' Mercedes wonders.

'A girl at work.' Rachel informs them. 'Her name is Dani, she's hot, she sings, plays guitar...'

'And piano.' Santana reminds her.

'And piano...' Rachel grins.

'And she want's to go out with Santana.' Kurt finishes.

'So what's the problem?' Tina asks.

'Nothing!' Rachel says. 'Santana is just a coward!'

'Hey, I'm not!'

'So go out with her then.' Quinn says, leaning against the door to the choir room.

'Hey Q.' Santana scowls, hugging her.

'Come on, everyone's here.' Quinn leads them in and, sure enough, everyone past and present was accounted for including Mr Schue.

'Hey guys, it's great to see you all!' Mr Schue starts. 'But before we get started, I have had a request.'

'From who, we're all here?' Marley points out.

'Well she isn't exactly a member of the club but Rachel and Kurt vouched for her so I agreed.' Santana looks suddenly worried and turns to them.

'What did you do?' She asks, both of them playing dumb as Dani walks into the room. Santana slides down into her seat.

'Hi everyone, I'm Dani. I work with Rachel, Kurt and Santana in New York. I've been trying for weeks to get Santana to be my girlfriend but she keeps making up these lame excuses so, this is my last resort...' The music kicks in and Dani begins;

We were fine this morning,

Now I feel like I'm dreaming,

You try to tell me what's happened,

But I can't hear when your screaming.

No more I'm sorries I don't have the time.

You break up to make up so spare me the line.

Shut up and love me,

Cause you've already got me.

I don't need words I need time in your arms,

I need love from you baby.

You know it's not right,

We could have been smiling,

You should have seen the light inside my eyes,

And I shouldn't have been crying.

Oh no..

Don't say you need me don't promise to change.

I know that you mean it there's nothing to say.

Shut up and love me,

Cause you've already got me.

I don't need words I need time in your arms,

I need love from you baby.

Shut up and love me,

Cause you've already got me.

I don't need words and as much as it hurts,

I need love from you baby.

And how can you be,

Too blind to see.

The girl who stands before you,

Who wants you more than anything.

Just shut up and love me,

Cause you've already got me.

I don't need words I need time in your arms,

I need love from you baby.

Oh just shut up and love me,

Cause you've already got me.

I don't need words and as much as it hurts,

I need love from you baby.

The music fades and everyone claps, but all eyes are on Santana. 'Damn Lopez, how do you get hot girls singing songs for you?'

'Shut it Puckerman.' Santana scowls at him. Dani takes a few steps towards her.

'San, I don't know what else to do here.' She smiles. 'This is my last play, it's all i've got. So will you please be my girlfriend?'

'Dani...' Santana says, standing up. 'You have beed great you really have, and it's not that I don't want to...' Santana moves until she is in front of Dani.

'Than what is the problem?' Dani smiles.

'I'm scared.' Santana whispers.

'Speak up Santana! We can't hear you.' Rachel grins, getting an evil glare from the Latina.

'I'm scared okay!' She shouts, turning to the room. Dani takes her hands and regains her focus.

'What are you scared of?'

'You, not being good enough for you.' Santana admits.

'That's all?' Dani laughs.

'What do you mean that's all? Why are you laughing at me?' Santana says, trying not to laugh herself.

'You're so stupid, you have nothing to worry about.' Dani says and pulls her into a kiss. Cheers and whistles sound as Santana blushes. 'So is that a yes?' Dani asks as they separate.

'Yeah, it's a yes.' Santana smiles and Dani pulls her into a hug.

'Finally!' Rachel says from the side, clapping her hands.

'That's great guys, we're happy for you.' Mr Schue says. 'But now it's time for a reunion!' With that, Dani and Santana sit down with the rest of the New York group holding hands.

The End


End file.
